


Steal the Thief You Left Me For

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, F/F, F/M, Knifeplay, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For the DC Kinkmeme prompt: Talia wants to find out exactly what Bruce sees in Selina Kyle. The best way to do that probably involves bondage, domination, a little knifeplay, and forced orgasm. And making Bruce watch.Preferred if this is consensual role-play among an established ot3, but dubcon works too.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Selina Kyle, Talia al Ghul/Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40
Collections: DC Kink Meme





	Steal the Thief You Left Me For

Talia al Ghul checked the locks on the bedroom door, and turned around to survey the scene laid out before her with a smile of wicked satisfaction. Wayne Manor was empty, and would continue to be so for at least the next six hours, even Alfred Pennyworth taking a rare day off. The rest of the family was out and about on other projects. She had plenty of time for this.

Bruce Wayne himself was seated in one of the sturdy, well-made kitchen chairs that had been brought up here for precisely this purpose. He was bound to the chair with cuffs and rope at his ankles, knees, chest, biceps, and wrists. She’d tied the knots and locked the cuffs herself, making sure to divest him of lockpicks and edged weapons, so he wouldn’t be going anywhere soon. 

The chair was placed so that he faced the side of the immense four-poster bed, its hangings drawn back to display none other than Selina Kyle, her hands bound above her head and her ankles tied well apart. Despite the precariousness of her situation, she still met Talia’s gaze with a fierce gleam in her own. “Knowing you, I bet this is silk rope, fair-trade and a hundred percent organic. It feels about that pretentious.”

“Mind your tongue, Cat,” Talia said, her voice heavy with threat. All three of them were still fully dressed, Talia in a richly embroidered white gown, Selina in pants and a sleeveless shirt, Bruce in a dress shirt and slacks.

“Talia, don’t do this,” Bruce said warningly, testing his bonds. “Let her go. I’m the one you’re angry with. I’m the one who betrayed you. Let Selina go, I’m the one you want to hurt.”

“You’re right about that, Beloved,” Talia said, strolling past him to the bedside. 

Selina looked up at her with challenging eyes. “Just _please_ spare me the twenty-minute villain monologue, all right? It’s so predictable…” 

Talia cut her off by backhanding her casually across the face. Selina’s eyes went wide with surprise for an instant before her head rocked sideways. Bruce gave a shocked gasp, followed by a bellow of outrage. “Don’t you _dare_!” he presumed to roar at her.

Leaning one knee into the bed, Talia reached across and slapped Selina again, striking her other cheek. Selina made a strangled little noise of pain, and Talia turned to glare at Bruce. “The best way to hurt _you_ is to hurt _her_. And every time you speak out of turn, Beloved, I’ll hurt your little pet again. Is that understood?”

He subsided, blue eyes burning furiously, and gave a stiff nod to acknowledge the command.

Talia returned her attention to Selina, cupping her stinging cheek. “As for _you_ , I told you to mind your tongue. Even if _he_ manages to remain silent, I have no patience for your attitude or your everlasting mouth. Is that clear?”

“Crystal,” Selina said, and _her_ eyes were cold. “Fine. What do you _want_ , Talia?”

“Why, to know what my Beloved sees in you,” Talia said, her voice turning gentle. She ran her thumb lightly across Selina’s lips, and saw startlement flash briefly in the other woman’s eyes.

Selina swallowed, looking distinctly nervous now. “He _likes_ the attitude.”

“And the mouth, I’d wager,” Talia said, and tightened her grip on Selina’s jaw before bending to kiss her. Selina tried to pull away, yanking against the rope binding her wrists, but she didn’t have enough freedom of movement to do so. She growled instead, and Talia bit down on her lower lip for it. That made her gasp with pain, and Talia stole her breath in the kiss for an instant.

She pulled away just in time, Selina snapping her teeth vengefully, her green eyes now afire with outrage. “You sick, twisted bitch,” Selina snarled, but the tremble in her voice betrayed her. Her arrogance had been shaken now.

And she was about to be even more rattled. Talia had drawn a knife while they kissed, and she held it up so the light ran along the blade right before Selina’s eyes. “For the last time, Cat, _mind your tongue_. Or I may just have to cut it out.”

“Okay, just … don’t do anything hasty,” Selina said hurriedly, her gaze fixed on the knife. This particular one had an eight inch blade with a trailing drop point. The top of the trailing edge had been beveled to match the cutting edge aesthetically, but it wasn’t actually sharp - not that Talia expected the Cat to know that. It would be enough to ensure her compliance, without getting unnecessarily messy.

She turned the blade and let its point rest lightly against Selina’s wrist, trailing down her forearm slowly. “Do not try to bite again. And do _not_ give in to your gutter instincts so far as to resort to name-calling. I don’t appreciate it.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll be good,” Selina said quickly. 

Talia narrowed her eyes; that sounded a trifle false. She would have expected her adversary to put up more of a fight. Ah well, it wasn’t as if she could _do_ much about it even if she was having treacherous thoughts. Talia had left some slack when binding her legs, but not enough for her to get loose or land a kick.

“If you want to walk away from this unscathed, you might try to impress me with how _good_ you can be,” Talia warned, the point of the knife tickling across to the hollow of Selina’s throat. Selina blinked, looking confused, and Talia moved the knife aside to kiss her again. A moment’s surprise, Selina’s lips slack against hers, and she whispered, “Kiss me like you’d kiss him, Cat. If you dare.”

Selina took a shaky breath and returned the kiss hesitantly. Bruce, watching them, gave a tormented groan. Talia turned, licking the taste of Selina from her lips, and smirked at him. “I’d wager she’s bolder for you, Beloved. I find myself rather disappointed.”

“Talia, _please_ ,” he murmured, his expression tortured. “Don’t do this to her.”

Pointing the knife at him, Talia arched a brow. “Jealous already? Don’t worry, I won’t do anything to her that you haven’t. At least, as long as she plays nicely.”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Selina whispered in tones of dawning horror.

“That _is_ rather my intent,” Talia said, smiling cruelly at her.

Selina drew in a breath, apparently struggling for composure. “Too bad you tied me up still fully clothed. That’s gonna be difficult for you.”

“It won’t be a problem,” Talia chuckled, dragging the point of the knife down her chest. It caught lightly at the shirt she wore, and when Selina’s eyes widened, Talia took hold of the hem and drew it up. She kept a razor’s edge on all her blades, and the thin material parted easily, baring Selina’s skin. She wasn’t wearing a bra underneath, and the air was cool enough to make her nipples harden immediately.

Talia traced the tip of her knife ever so delicately around one stiffening peak. “Perhaps you’re looking forward to this? They do say a woman’s touch is always appreciated…”

Selina bit her lip, looking nervous, and Talia trailed the cold steel across the valley between her breasts, teasing at the other nipple. “Not so cocky now, are you?” she murmured softly.

“You don’t really want to do this,” Selina whispered, her eyes shining with what looked like fear.

“Oh, but I do,” Talia told her, and let her own gaze show very much she meant it. 

The blade’s threatening kiss trailed down Selina’s belly, Talia letting the unsharpened top edge drag against her skin. Selina couldn’t help trying to squirm away from the dangerous touch of steel, but she was bound too securely for that. 

Bruce made a barely-stifled sound of wrath, and Talia looked up to see him gritting his teeth as he strained against the ropes that held him. “You won’t be able to get free, Beloved,” she told him, her voice honeyed. “Whether or not she gets hurt is entirely up to the Cat. Luckily for her, she’s being such a good little kitten just now.”

Selina bit her lip, holding back some sarcastic reply. Talia chuckled softly, and set about cutting the pants off her as well. Selina’s leg twitched in what would have been a kick, if she weren’t tied fast. “Hold still, Cat. You wouldn’t want my hand to slip, would you?” At the warning, the other woman went still, except for a faint nervous tremor.

Once Selina was nude except for lacy black panties, Talia leaned back to appraise her rival, spinning the knife in her hand thoughtfully. “Hmm. She _is_ beautiful, Beloved - very beautiful. You’ve always had good taste. I can see why you were tempted. Perhaps I am, too.”

Talia lay down beside Selina, lazily tracing the knife along her skin. “Maybe I’ll let him keep you, Cat. So long as he shares. That would suit you, wouldn’t it? Being our favored pet?”

“No one owns me,” Selina growled, defiant.

“Oh, I’m sure I can prove otherwise,” Talia murmured.

She trailed her lips along the same paths her knife had traced first, lingering at the tender hollow of Selina’s throat and the sweet curves of her breasts. Selina gasped when Talia closed her teeth lightly around one nipple, flicking her tongue against its sensitive peak. Bruce groaned at the sight - but true to his word, he didn’t speak to interrupt her. Talia focused on her rival, kissing and licking and nipping tauntingly, tasting triumph in every stifled whimper. The Cat was a slave to her senses, it seemed, too easily aroused despite herself. 

Talia had been resting her knife ever so lightly against Selina’s thigh. Now she dragged the point up to the edge of Selina’s panties, carefully sliding the blade beneath. Selina took a hissing, fearful breath, but Talia only cut through the lacy fabric. And then repeated the same for the other side, pulling back the last barrier between her and her goal.

She laid the knife aside at last, hearing Selina give a sigh of relief. But then she trailed the tips of her nails up Selina’s thigh. “You want this,” Talia purred.

“No,” Selina said, her voice trembling faintly.

“Yes, you do,” Talia insisted.

“No, I don’t … _ohh_.” Selina’s voice broke into a soft moan as Talia fingertips delved between her thighs.

“You’re already wet for me,” Talia murmured, smiling at that discovery. “No sense in denying it now. You might as well let yourself enjoy this, Cat. We both know you will.”

Her brows furrowed, her jaw clenched, Selina managed to growl, “I wouldn’t give you the satisfaction.”

Talia’s eyes blazed, and she let her voice turn fierce. “Then I’ll take it from you anyway.”

She locked eyes with Bruce’s furious, anguished gaze over Selina’s body as she teased her rival. Slowly at first, getting her fingers slick while Selina tried in vain to twist away from her touch. And then circling her clit in a slow, deliberate rhythm, hearing the Cat take a stuttering breath, watching her belly shiver as sparks of pleasure ran along her skin. Her eyes were closed, her expression fraught between desire and denial. “Fight it all you like, Cat,” Talia purred, leaning close to her ear. “You won’t win. Will you be able to look him in the eye, after he’s heard you moan my name and seen you writhing under my hand?”

“No,” Selina whispered, her voice breaking. “No, Talia, you can’t make me … _ohhh, God_!”

She dipped two fingers in, crooking them slightly to find the place that made Selina twist in her bonds and cry out. Her rival’s face was flushed now, her eyes shut tight, and she bit her lip as she struggled to hold out against the wicked pleasure Talia wrote into her flesh.

“I can. I will. Tonight you’re mine, Cat,” Talia whispered. Molten heat pooled low in her belly, both at what she was doing to Selina and the thought of how agonizing it must be for Bruce to watch helplessly as it happened. Talia glanced his way, and smirked; he’d stopped fighting his bonds, mesmerizing by Selina’s lithe body arching _into_ Talia’s touch instead of away. The slacks he wore did nothing to hide his own arousal. “Well then, Beloved, I take it you approve.”

“You can still stop this,” he whispered, his voice shaken.

“Your precious Cat doesn’t want me to stop, does she?” Talia taunted, still rocking her fingers within that slick heat. Selina whimpered, breathing fast, her hands gripping the carved headboard tightly. Talia chuckled softly as another wicked thought occurred to her. “What was that, darling? You want more?”

“N-no,” Selina panted, but Talia ignored that. She added a third finger, hearing Selina and Bruce groan in unison. Very close now, and she pressed close to Selina, watching her rival’s expression intently. The other woman was caught between transcendence and torment, and Talia knew precisely how to overcome the last of her resistance. 

Pinning Selina’s thigh to the bed with her knee, Talia shifted her arm slightly, letting the heel of her hand press against Selina’s clit with each movement of her fingers. The Cat cried out, green eyes flying open at the overwhelming pleasure, and her hips arched up roughly. Talia whispered in her ear, “You know you can’t resist me…”

“No,” Selina whimpered, soft and broken, and she was so very lovely like this. 

Talia kissed her neck, and felt the first tremors of climax in Selina’s still-resistant body. Closer, she knew Selina was on the brink, and whispered hotly, “Show him how this ought to be done … come for me, Selina. _Now_.”

Either the command or the use of her given name broke her, and Selina called out Talia’s name as she climaxed. Talia eased her through it, cradling her close as she trembled with aftershocks, and finally looked up to check on Bruce.

He was very clearly torn between fury and arousal, but the latter was winning. Talia gave him a lazy grin as Selina shivered in her arms. Drawing her hand away, Talia licked her fingertips, holding eye contact with Bruce. He looked frankly poleaxed by that, stunned by the force of desire that hit him. “She’s sweet,” Talia taunted. “I _like_ this one, Beloved. We should keep her.”

“Oh fuck you,” Selina said, the vehemence of her delivery spoiled by how out of breath she was, and how rough her voice had gone with pleasure.

“If you’re lucky,” Talia said warningly.

Selina looked surprised by that, and Talia pressed her down against the mattress for a fierce kiss. Her hair spilled down to hide both their faces from Bruce, and when Talia drew back from the kiss, Selina’s eyes sparked with mischief. “You’re getting pretty damn good at this,” Selina whispered.

“Thank you,” Talia murmured, kissing her again, this time with affection as well as desire. “And _you_ are a magnificent actress. Don’t break character now, love, I still have to deal with him.”

Selina returned the kiss, lingering with a happy little purr. She recovered the fastest of all them, but then, she was the one who’d introduced these sorts of games to their love life. Her voice was still breathy when she suggested, “Cut me loose and we’ll tag-team him?”

“That sounds delightful,” Talia replied. She kissed her lover once more, lingering and tender. Arranging an elaborate scene such as this was time-consuming, and required far more effort than one might expect, but it was deliciously worth it.


End file.
